


stamp me with your signature

by subtlyhaught



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, audrey and evie brotp, audrey and jane endgame, it ends real cute i promise, mentions of malvie and jaylos, pls let them rise in d3, starts out w non descriptive sex stuff which ends v quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlyhaught/pseuds/subtlyhaught
Summary: Evie had a couple expectations of Auradon when she first arrived; lush green meadows, castles with arching ceilings, people with manners and good food.Having the queen of mean pinned underneath her, however, was not one of them.





	stamp me with your signature

**Author's Note:**

> "im a whore for latina evie" - mads 2k19
> 
> also !! there's about 500 words of sex-ish stuff thats rather vague and non descriptive at the beginning, but if you'd rather skip, start at "audrey's breath hitched" and you won't really have missed anything

Evie had a couple expectations of Auradon when she first arrived; lush green meadows, castles with arching ceilings, people with manners and good food. 

 

Having the queen of mean pinned underneath her, however, was not one of them.

 

They were in Audrey’s dorm - a solo; being rich, mean, and hot had its perks - under the pretense of studying. Which, technically, would have been true, if human anatomy had been the subject. It would have been such an easy A too - Evie had got to say that, by now, she was bound to be an expert in the slope of Audrey’s neck, and was particularly educated on the dips of her hips.

 

Still, Evie didn’t quite know how she had gotten here. 

 

But really, how could she complain when every press of her lips elicited such melodic sounds from the brunettes throat. 

 

Evie was pressing hot, open mouthed kisses to Audrey’s sternum, having already done a number on her neck and collarbones. The brunette was adorned in Evie’s signature colour; a galaxy entirely made up of blue cosmos, flowing almost river-like down crevices and through valleys of skin, until they met the point of Evie’s lips.

 

Audrey tasted like cinnamon apples - sweet and warm and rich. It was a note Evie made between the nips of teeth, something she’d keep in the back of her mind for later. It was different than she was used to; not like the harsh tangy taste of men on the Isle, or the subtle sweetness of Mal’s strawberry chapstick. But something about it seemed familiar, expected, even - another note Evie made as she pressed her tongue to Audrey’s navel. 

 

She asked herself again how she got here, lapping at the soft skin of Audrey’s lower belly before raising herself on one arm, bringing her back to eye level with the brunette. Her face was flushed, and her eyes dilated; wide and hungry and expecting. Evie just stared at her for a moment, letting her one free hand travel down the expanse of Audrey’s stomach until it reached the elastic edge of her skirt; already unzipped at the side. Evie paused for a moment, searching Audrey’s face, asking her question through full blown brown eyes. 

 

Her response came in a breathy  _ go ahead  _ just before Audrey’s hands had found the nape of her neck and pulled the blue haired girl into a crashing kiss. Evie’s hand slipped into Audrey’s skirt. 

 

It was hot and heavy - skin pressed against skin via the arching of Audrey’s back. Evie’s hair was tangled in Audrey’s fingers, her eyes closed, lips and teeth and tongue clashing together in a messy symphony until - 

 

Audrey’s breath hitched, and Evie pulled back just in time to see a tear roll down her cheek. 

 

Everything immediately stopped. Evie froze, eyes wide and filled with concern, just waiting for Audrey to open her brown orbs. Her hand slowly retreated from it’s earlier location, coming up to instead hover awkwardly in the air above Audrey’s duvet. She wasn’t really sure what to do. 

 

It took a moment, but then Audrey had collapsed underneath her, back hitting the duvet with a dulled  _ thump _ . Her hands snaked their way from around Evie’s neck to instead press against her eyes, muffling another sob that just made it past trembling lips. Her ribcage shook when every breath, distracting Evie from forming any sort of coherent thought for a moment, until she felt her brain almost audibly whir, and then thoughts were coming all at once.

 

“Oh my god, Aud - I’m so sorry I…” Evie struggled for a moment, pushing herself off of Audrey via the arm that had been propped up beside her head. “I didn’t… I’m so sor-”

 

“No,” it was almost hiccupped, sounding slightly far off, even from the distance at which Evie was sitting. “No, Eves, it’s fine. I’m just..” another shaking breath, another moment of near panic, before Audrey’s hands were dropping from her face.

 

Her eyes were glassy, and just slightly tinged red. Evie was sure she must taste like the ocean now. She regarded Evie though tiny pools, look almost sympathetic, if Evie were to guess. “I’m sorry,” Audrey started, another puff of air escaping her lips. “It’s nothing you did. You were good,” a pause, in which Audrey let out watery laugh, tongue darting across her lips before she spoke.  _ “Really  _ good. I just…”

 

Audrey’s hands found her face again and she groaned into them, almost making Evie laugh. There was silence for another few seconds, before Audrey spoke again, muffled and inaudible. 

 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Evie proded, tone gentle, if slightly curious. She didn’t want to push.

 

Audrey’s fingers parted to reveal her eyes, open and slightly less red now. They darted around Evie’s face a bit, before finally closing as she let out a sigh, moving her palms away from her mouth so her voice would sound clear and strong. “I thought I was ready to, yknow,” a non-committal noise, a vague gesture with an elbow. “But I just… I guess I’m still not ready to be honest with myself.”

 

“Honest?” Evie echoed, perplexed. It took a couple of second of staring, heavy tension, and - what Evie could presume - was a desperate Audrey, wishing Evie would just  _ get it,  _ when it clicked. “Oh my god,” she breathed, almost slouching with the realization. “You’re totally still in the closet.”

 

Audrey groaned again, pushing herself back as far as she could into her duvet, looking as though she hoped it would just swallow her whole. “To no one but myself,” it was huffed, just barely making it to Evies ears. “I just, something happened earlier this year that made me kind of realize I was… I wasn’t straight, and I guess I thought getting it on with like, a hot, gay, hbic, would maybe, I don’t know, clear some things up and - wow saying that out loud sounds  _ really bad  _ huh.”

 

And Evie really, truly, could not help herself when a giggle slipped past her lips. It was so, incredibly hard to believe, that this fumbling, rambling version of Audrey was the same one she had met upon her arrival at Auradon - the same one that had totally given her the cold shoulder for weeks until Evie had caught her making eyes at the blue haired girl from across their Life Skills Without Magic class. The comparison was honest to god striking, and the thought only caused another giggle to bubble up from her chest. 

 

Audrey knocked her knees against Evie’s arm. “Shut up,” she instructed, looking nowhere close to upset, if the smile consuming her face was anything to go buy. “Don’t laugh at me. Help me find my shirt.”

 

She did. 

 

It took good ten minutes of fumbling through the discarded clothing items littering Audrey’s floor to find which article of clothing belonged to whom, but they figured it out eventually. Evie had, however, insisted on swamping her trademark  _ fairest  _ shirt and skirt for some sleep shorts and a hoodie of Audrey’s - blue and gold, the Auradon Knights mascot portrayed brilliantly across the back, just under Audrey’s last name. The two washed up, tiptoeing into the bathroom across the hall one by one, until eventually, they were both clean and cozied up in Audrey’s bed, a small tub of Tom and Jerry’s ice cream Evie had found in Audrey’s mini fridge (because, you know, princess privileges) shared between them.

 

“Okay, so, spill,” Evie hummed, spooning a mouthful of cookie dough and hefting it to her lips. “Tell me all your secrets. What was your gay awakening.”

 

Audrey almost choked. “My  _ what?” _

 

“Gay awakening, Auds, you mentioned you had had one.”

 

“That’s a thing? That’s what it’s called?”

 

Evie shrugged. “According to Carlos. His was the first time he saw Jay scale a building on the Isle.”

 

Audrey frowned, spooned some ice cream. “What was yours?”

 

“When Mal punched a guy five times bigger than her because he stole a look at me in the reflection of a broken mirror.” 

 

“Christ.”

 

Evie only giggled, knocking her knees against Audrey’s under the duvet. “So, spill, _ princesa _ .” 

 

There was a slight lilt to the conversation there. Audrey didn’t respond for a moment, instead occupying herself with drawing in a breath, before all at once going;  _ “IkissedJaneinthecourtyard.” _

 

It took a second of processing, the words being all rushed and jumbled as they were, but then Evie was slapping Audrey’s shoulder, excitement buzzing in her fingertips. “You  _ what?” _

 

Audrey smiled a bit, rolling her eyes. “After, Ben’s coronation. I found her to apologize for acting all bitchy and gross when Mal spelled her hair back and she just… she just looked so pretty and smiley, and stuff.”

 

“Did she kiss you back?”

 

Another smile, slightly sadder this time around. “Yeah,” Audrey hummed, pressing her lips together. “She did, but then I ran. I’ve… I’ve kind of been giving her the cold shoulder ever since.” 

 

This time, Evie really hit Audrey’s shoulder.

“Ow!”

 

_ “Audrey,”  _ Evie hissed, scrunching her eyebrows together in a way very closely resembling Fairy Godmother’s disappointed scowl. “That poor girl has been moping about for  _ months.”  _

 

At this, Audrey pursed her lips, face pinching together with pain. “Yeah that’s… that’s on me.”

 

“Oh my god, you have to go apologize,” Evie huffed, wrenching the duvet cover off of the two of them and beginning to usher Audrey out of bed. “You’re not ready to come out yet, and that’s fine, but you need to tell Jane that she didn’t do anything wrong, okay? She’s been just… If I have to look at that broken puppy expression she puts on one more time I swear I might implode.” 

 

Audrey was laughing, tumbling out of bed with this odd sense of light joy Evie hadn’t seen from the girl before. She didn’t stop until Evie had practically shoved her out the door, stumbling into the hallway with a breathy smile and a roll of her eyes. “Christ, woman, slow down. I’ll go.”

 

“You better,” Evie threatened, eyes stern and eyebrows drawn low, though the facade dissolved with the next sentence. “Tell me how it goes?”

 

Audrey’s face melted as well, taking on a look of sheer endearment. “Of course, Eves,”

 

“Cool,” 

 

Audrey nodded, echoing the statement and taking a deep breath and holding it for a moment, before letting it all out through her nose as she stared down the hallway. She took a step, and then suddenly she had turned her head back to Evie once more. 

 

“Wish me luck?”

 

Evie just beamed.

 

“Good luck, Auds.”

 

And then Audrey had set down the hallway. 

 

(Audrey came back hours later, squealing and giggling and paying no mind to the empty container of ice cream on her bed or the rerun of an old Golden Girls episode that donned her television. She immediately tackled Evie in a hug, laughing and kicking her legs and spilling everything about Jane’s forgiveness, their hour long talk, Audrey’s eventual coming out and Jane’s instantaneous acceptance. It all ended with a very hushed  _ thank you,  _ whispered into the sleeve of the hoodie Evie adorned. Evie only smiled, kissing the top of Audrey’s head, and hoping Jane didn’t notice the very obvious littering of hickeys Audrey wore as a necklace.)

**Author's Note:**

> @eviesgrimhilde on insta or @jsiepark / @tessaportr on twitter :)


End file.
